Toyo Harada (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Oakland, California | Status = | Occupation = CEO of Harbinger Foundation | Family = Ishaguro Harada (father) Noriko Harada (wife) | Affiliations = Harbinger Foundation | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Toyo Harada is one of the world's most powerful Harbingers, classified Omega-level. He is also the founder and CEO of the Harbinger Foundation, an organization that studies Harbingers. Harada believes that mankind cannot be trusted with its own destiny, and seeks power to improve the world by controlling it. To this end, he uses the Foundation to recruit and train Harbingers as part of his own personal army. He views himself as a hero saving the world, but his methods lead many to call him corrupt and evil. Harada is opposed by the Harbinger Resistance lead by Peter Stanchek, the other most powerful Harbinger on the planet. History Origins Born in Oakland in 1951 to Japanese immigrants, as a child Toyo suffers from occasional flashes of weirdness like things that float over his crib and silent screams inside his parents’ minds when he needs something. Fearful of him, Toyo’s parents take him to doctors and specialists to find out what makes him different and, perhaps, put a stop to it. Eventually, they take him to Madame Rowena, a charlatan that poses as a psychic who, like Toyo, suffers from occasional flashes until she opens up. When Rowena messes with Toyo’s mind, she unlocks his power even further. When Toyo is six, he realizes that his parents’ fear has turned to hatred and they wish he had never been born, so he murders them. Though he considers himself a big boy, Toyo needs someone to care for him, so he asks Noriko Harada, his 11-year-old neighbor, to leave with him to be his wife. Whether she willingly goes with him remains unknown. Following his parents’ death, Toyo’s powers reach their full potential and he realizes that, despite his ability to learn quickly, there is no one who can teach him or for him to emulate, so he hastens his learning process by grasping the essential knowledge from the minds of college professors without the hassle of sitting in class. As his plan develops and it becomes clear that money is the quickest road to power, Toyo manipulates the stock market trading floor to his benefit, and, a year later, he buys his father’s company to develop new ideas to accompany his wealth. Within weeks, Toyo is powerful enough to discipline anyone that fails him. As Toyo grows older, he learns more about the world and becomes unhappy, so he decides to preserve the planet by clandestinely conquering it. While he is instrumental in solving the Cuban Missile Crisis, Apartheid, Tiananmen Square, and the Fall of the Berlin Wall, along the way many manipulations, like the Bay of Pigs, Vietnam, and the Middle East, go wrong and cost many lives. As his Harbinger Foundation becomes a huge financial success and those around him follow him blindly, Toyo changes the focus of the organization to find others like him that can help him shape the world as he sees fit. To prepare for any opposition and protect his interest, Toyo creates a unit of combat-trained Harbingers he calls Eggbreakers after the old Chinese proverb. The closer Toyo Harada comes to achieving his goal of world domination, the more willing he is to destroy those that stand in his way. The irony is that, while Toyo believes he is a hero, in his haste to eliminate any opposition to his grand scheme, he lost his humanity. Trials & Tribulations of A Tyrant As the most powerful Harbinger on Earth and founder of the Harbinger Foundation, Toyo Harada drew forth the dormant abilities of other Harbingers that helped him promote his vision of world betterment. When he discovered the existence of teenager Pete Stanchek, the only Harbinger who could rival his own Godlike powers, Toyo sought to destroy him lest he destroyed the world. Redemption and Reward On September 1990, aboard a jet from the Harbinger Foundation, a non-profit organization that provided an environment where people with special abilities and talents could achieve their potential, Toyo Harada tried to kill Doctor Solar, an energy being that had erased his world and come close to killing his. As Toyo and Solar’s struggle set the jet ablaze, the flames reached the cockpit and the pilot lost control of the aircraft, which fell into a sharp decline toward the Rocky Mountains. Solar proved to be stronger than Toyo imagined and escaped his assault, and as he accused him of being a cold–blooded killer, the jet crashed. Hours later, David “Dusty” Berman, a wizened old impotent hermit, stumbled across the wreck and wanted to radio it in, but then one of his dogs found Toyo. As Dusty checked Toyo for injuries, Toyo awoke and said that he had failed and passed out again. Before the storm worsened, Dusty tied Harada to one of the jet’s broken doors, and as he dragged him to his cabin, he said that he had never left a hurt man behind before and he was not about to start. Hours later in Dusty’s cabin, Toyo regained consciousness and asked Dusty if anyone had come for him, but Dusty told him that, with the mother of all storms brewing outside, God himself could not get up the mountain. When Dusty told Toyo that his leg was broken and that it was going to hurt when he set it in place, Toyo coldly told him to do what he had and that pain was something he knew how to deal with. Though he did not scream, Toyo passed out when Dusty set his leg. Though Dusty urged him to eat, Toyo turned his food away and said that there was no point. As Dusty walked away, Toyo exclaimed that he could not read his mind and Dusty expressed relief in a mocking tone. Upset, Toyo warned Dusty not to mock him, but then Dusty told him that he was just trying to cheer him up. When Toyo remarked that he did not cheer up, Dusty defiantly told him that, while he knew that he was hurt, he was acting as if he had never had to depend on anyone before and that it should not make him so uncomfortable. When Dusty asked about the symbol on the jet door, Toyo told him that it was the emblem of his Harbinger Foundation, which found special people and provided a place for them to fit in, then, when Dusty said that he could have used it when he was younger, Toyo added that they helped exceptional people achieve their full potential. Confused, Dusty asked Toyo what he did, and Toyo replied that, at times, he had done questionable and horrible things. Toyo told Dusty that, when he was six, he broke his great-grandmother’s vase with a thought, which upset his mother and father, Ishaguro Harada, who did not believe him and were tired of his breaking things and abnormal knack to answer questions before they asked them. Soon, Toyo said, his parents took him to a doctor who said he was the healthiest little boy he had ever examined and told his parents there was nothing physically wrong with him and that a few hugs would not hurt him. That night, Toyo continued, while his mother fumed that the doctor had no idea what they had to live with and told his father that she feared him and, sometimes, wished he had never been born, he stood outside their door and heard them. Tearfully, Toyo blew open the bedroom door and killed his parents before they killed him just because he was different. That evening, while the storm raged outside the cabin, Toyo mused that his parents were foolish and only saw him as a monster and a freak, but as he glanced over at an empty plate next to him, he dismissed it as having happened eons earlier when he was very young. While Dusty cleaned his shotgun on an armchair next to the fireplace, he told Toyo that his story reminded him of when his stepfather beat him up and the many times he wished he would die, until one day he keeled over stone cold. As Dusty laughed at the notion that he killed his stepfather, Toyo told him that he felt a child’s rage and that he could not have killed him. While Dusty placed a pelt on his lap, he told Toyo that he moved to the mountains after the yuppies started to rape the planet worse than their parents did and he grew disillusioned with the world’s leaders that decided the fate of mankind. As Toyo mused that the thinking of world leaders was chaotic, and that even nature made random choices that resulted in the extinction of most species that ever lived, he told Dusty he believed that his foundation could control the planet’s destiny. As Dusty laughed at the notion that anyone could control destiny, he asked Toyo if he really thought he could change things and Toyo compared himself to Moses leading his people to the promised land, but then Dusty reminded him that he never made it there. When Dusty asked Toyo who took care of him and how he learned so much he told him that it was an added benefit of his mental abilities, which reached their full potential after the death of parents. As Toyo recalled the days that followed the murder of his parents, he said that, as he metamorphosed into something grander and learned very quickly, he realized that there was no one who could teach him or for him to emulate, and, as he quickly discovered that he was truly alone, he had to hasten his learning process. The next day when Toyo awoke, he saw Dusty cheating on solitaire and told him that, for all his talk about wanting to change the world, he cheated at silly card games and would rather waste his time bemoaning his fate than doing something about it. When Dusty told him that his accusation was uncalled-for considering that he saved his life, Toyo interrupted him and sarcastically asked him if he should thank him profusely and only tell him what he wanted to hear. As Toyo’s rant rattled the dogs, Dusty asked him what the real story was and told him that all his talk about special powers sounded made up, but then Toyo levitated his coffee cup and told him not to ever doubt him. Coldly, Toyo told Dusty about the early days of his corporation, which began a year after his parents’ death when he bribed Mr. Lawrence, the interim CEO of his father’s corporation, to help him take over the company from the board of directors. Within weeks, Toyo said, he was powerful enough to discipline anyone that failed him with deadly results, like the murder of three executives that lost the company three million dollars because they decided not to follow his explicit directions. Despite his age, Toyo continued, he told the board of directors that he would run the company his way and that the unfortunate accidents they suffered should not concern them. Though the foundation had been a huge financial success, Toyo explained, it was not enough, and from that day forward, the focus of the organization changed to find other gifted individuals like him. The foundation soon established itself as a non-profit organization that helped people with special abilities and talents by providing them with an environment where they could achieve their potential, and Toyo knew he could find and develop the others who were different and they would assist him in return. That evening, while Dusty sew the pelt into a coat, he asked Toyo if he had been able to find others like him to accomplish his goals. Mournfully, Toyo replied that he thought he had and that he believed that nothing could stand in his way, yet there he lied defeated, and, in the end, all the planning, working, and unspeakable things he had done were all for naught. While Dusty looked over his wounds and remarked that they were healing quickly and cleanly, he told Toyo that he was a remarkable man, but that despite the return of his powers, he could see that he was still at a distinct disadvantage. When Toyo asked Dusty to elaborate, he told him that he could bet him that, throughout his whole life, he had never lost before and experienced the agony of defeat and feeling of angst that everybody else felt a thousand times by the age of ten. As strange as it sounded, Toyo told Dusty that he understood what he meant. When Dusty asked him to tell him about the events that led up to the crash, Toyo told him about Doctor Solar, a being who thought himself to be a God that, somehow, became an energy form and followed a phone signal beam to his private jet. Troubled, Toyo told Dusty that when he peered into Solar’s mind he could tell that he was deeply disturbed, and that he was a lunatic with the power to destroy the world whose presence could threaten decades of planning on his part, but, in the end, he was too powerful even for his abilities. Pensive, Dusty told Toyo that loosing one battle did not mean he had lost the war and that he had to keep fighting or otherwise he would become a wizened old impotent hermit like him and his dream would end. Though Dusty asked Toyo to let him go with him because perhaps he was his second chance, Toyo called him by his name for the first time and told him that he had to walk his path alone. When Dusty gave Toyo the pelt coat he made to help him when they trekked down the mountain, Toyo said that he could sense a helicopter from the foundation flying toward the cabin. As they shook hand, Dusty told Toyo that he was the closest thing he ever had to a friend and to remember to be true to himself and not let anything get in the way of his goals, then he assured him that he would always keep his secret. As Toyo’s right eye gleamed, Dusty dropped dead on the floor, and as his dogs licked the blood that poured out of his head, Toyo said that he knew he could trust him to keep his secret and profusely apologized for killing him. When Dusty gave him the pelt coat he made to help him when they trekked down the mountain, Toyo said that he could sense a helicopter from the foundation flying toward the cabin. As they shook hands, Dusty told Toyo that he was the closest thing he ever had to a friend and to remember to be true to himself and not let anything get in the way of his goals, then he assured him that he would always keep his secret. As Toyo’s right eye gleamed, Dusty dropped dead on the floor, and as his dogs licked the blood that poured out of his head, Toyo said that he knew he could trust him to keep his secret and profusely apologized for killing him. After the Eggbreakers carried him into the helicopter, Toyo ordered them to obliterate the cabin and not leave a trace of it. As the chopper returned to base, the pilots lamented killing Dusty’s dogs, while the moral of Aesop’s fable, The Viper and The Farmer, hung in the air. Children of the Eighth Day As the most powerful Harbinger on Earth and founder of the Harbinger Foundation, Toyo Harada drew forth the dormant abilities of other Harbingers that helped him promote his vision of world betterment. When he discovered the existence of teenager Pete Stanchek, the only Harbinger who could rival his own Godlike powers, Toyo sought to destroy him lest he destroyed the world. The Beginning On February 21st 1991 at the Harbinger complex in Pittsburgh, Toyo Harada and Todd Bevins, a foundation chief officer, stood behind a two-way mirror in an interrogation room and listened in as a foundation executive interviewed Pete Stanchek, a psionic of extraordinary power and potential. When Todd told Toyo that they could handle processing Pete and there was no need for him to be there, Toyo said that, unlike other Harbingers, whose abilities remained dormant until he drew them forth, Pete’s had manifested themselves independently and that he was needed there because only he could help him. Toyo then ordered Todd to return to the foundation’s office in Atlanta while he stayed behind. Later that day, Toyo introduced himself to Pete and told him that, as a Harbinger like him, he had experienced much of what he was feeling at that point and offered to help him if he would let them. Keenly, Pete accepted Toyo’s offer. Two months later, when Pete was unable to focus while he attempted to lift a car with his mind, Toyo took control and set it down for him. Ruefully, Pete said that he had to leave to think, and even though Toyo told him that he reminded him of how confused he felt after he lost his parents at a young age and his powers made him feel like an outcast and urged him to trust him, Pete said that he needed some time alone. After Pete left, Toyo told Rachel Hopson, the foundation recruiter who brought Pete in, that Pete had doubts about them, and that since he was too powerful for them to let him go, they had to deal with him. That night, Rachel killed Joe Irons, Pete's best friend, at Toyo’s behest, and when Pete came to them and apologetically asked for forgiveness, Toyo soothingly told him that they would help him. Two weeks later, while they watched Pete from an observation room, Toyo told Rachel that Pete was still suspicious and he feared her killing his friend had made him highly unstable. When Rachel suggested he alter Pete’s mind, Toyo told her he could not risk tampering with him to that extent due to his power. Though it saddened him, Toyo ordered Rachel to kill Pete. Two nights later, when Pete called his girlfriend, Kris Hathaway, and asked her for her help, Toyo and Rachel intercepted the call. While Pete waited for Kris, Rachel came to his room and, discreetly, tried to shoot him in the back of the head, but soon as she pulled the trigger, his subconscious mind released a massive energy wave that destroyed the building. The next morning, Ms. Ando, the director of research of the Dallas branch of the foundation, informed Toyo that the explosion at the Harbinger Complex killed thirty-two people, including Rachel and three Eggbreakers, and left over two hundred injured. Troubled, Toyo told Ando to be thankful the event occurred at two am, when the building was relatively empty. When Ando accused Pete of being a monster, Toyo told her that Pete was just a confused boy with the power to destroy the world, and, as he explained that he was in Rachel’s head during the encounter, he said that Pete was completely unaware when Rachel shot him. Confused, Ando wondered how Pete survived and Toyo told her that Pete’s power saved him and allowed him to incapacitate Eel and Weasel and escape with his girlfriend, though he doubted that he consciously remembered what actually happened. Worried, Ando asked Toyo what they were going to do since Pete’s subconscious mind would prevent him from dying and he told that they had to probe Pete and test him, and then, when they found a weakness, they would kill him. The Root of All Evil In the early morning of June 9th 1991, Pete Stanchek and the Harbinger Resistance, a loose organization of renegades, invaded Eighth-Day Inc., a front office of the Harbinger Foundation. When the renegades came out of a secret elevator into a hidden bunker, Toyo Harada rendered Faith Herbert, Charlene Dupré, and John Torkelson unconscious and urged Pete to let them kill him since he endangered the world. At his behest, Foundation Troopers opened fire on Pete while Rock, Sparrow, Swallow, and Weasel came into the open and attacked him directly. Though the Eggbreakers assaulted Pete, he kept them back with his telekinesis while he used Charlene to disarm the troopers and water from a pool to wake up his friends. After John and Faith defeated the Eggbreakers, Pete challenged Toyo to fight him one-on-one without his troops to distract him, when then Weasel distracted Pete long enough for Toyo to escape. The Most Powerful Man In The World Late one night in the offices of the Harbinger Foundation in Tokyo, Toyo Harada mused aloud over what men would or would not do to obtain power while he reviewed the file on project Sniper. As Toyo read that Karl Breznoff, the mercenary called Sniper, had bionic ordnance implanted on his body, he exclaimed that he must had suffered tremendous pain in his lust for power. The next morning, Toyo offered Karl one million dollars to stop a cabal whose membership he refused to reveal out of fear he would think him insane. After Karl demonstrated his weapon's destructive power, Toyo told him that he would change from the agent of a discredited regime to an idol of the world and he was the man who would save the planet. When Karl asked him what was in it for him Toyo told him that all he wanted was satisfaction and that he could keep all the bows long as the world knew that no outside force ruled their lives. While Karl confronted Aric Dacia, a 5th Century Visigoth garbed in a Manowar Class Armor, the most powerful weapon in the universe, Toyo saw the battle through his eyes. Amazed, Toyo mused that Karl was only his stalking horse to scout the lair of the Spider Aliens, a race of blood-thirsty extraterrestrial arachnoids, but he never expected they would have entrusted such power to one not of their kind and wondered how much more he ignored. As Karl fired on Aric, his bullets ricocheted wildly and hit the innocent bystanders. When Ken Clarkson, a devious effeminate schemer and Aric's confidant reached the street to help Aric, he made him notice that the people around him were dying. In a bid to safeguard the people from harm, Aric pointed at Central Park and challenged Karl to follow him there, a humanitarian act that surprised Toyo, but Karl thought he was escaping and shot him off the sky with a barrage of bullets. As Aric hit the pavement, Karl shot him with a bazooka that broke the Manowar armor’s helmet. When Aric lashed out at Karl in a huff and blocked his barrels with his gauntlets, Karl worried that if he fired and his armor did not give at close range he could die, but he since he believed that if he did not try the world would die, he opened fire and the blast destroyed his implants. While Karl withered in pain and Aric flew away with Ken, Toyo scanned the Manowar armor and learned that his foe was not an alien, but someone that even his foundation knew nothing about. Determined to learn everything there was to know even if it meant he had to involve himself personally, Toyo stood beneath his window to stare out at the rising sun and pondered what men would not do for power. King's Crossing On March 1st 1992 in New Orleans, Toyo Harada formerly met with Aric Dacia and Ken Clarkson in his penthouse suit in a posh hotel. When Aric and Ken came into the penthouse, Toyo’s guards reached for the bag that held the Manowar armor to inspect it and Aric thought that they were bandits who wanted to steal it. As Aric punched the guards, Toyo asked him to end the conflict between their two camps and told him that it was his hope they could become staunch allies for the betterment of the planet. While Toyo told Aric that, for many years, he had monitored the alien invaders’ communications, disrupted their flow of supplies, and thwarted their operations at every turn, he explained how, as he became familiar with their technology and recognized his armor to be of extraterrestrial origin, he presumed the worse and apologized for his actions. When Toyo expressed a desire to know what his involvement with the aliens was, Aric insisted to speak with him himself over Ken’s objections. In his own way, Aric told Toyo how, after the aliens took him from his home and made him their prisoner, he waited for years for the time to kill them until, one day when they were not watching, he found the Manowar armor and used it to kill them and take over Orb Industries. Satisfied with Aric’s tale, Toyo told him that the spoils of his victory belonged to him as long as he did not oppose him, but then Aric accused him of attacking him and Ken. While he reiterated that the attack was a mistake, Toyo assured Aric he could rest easy and he had nothing to fear from him as they were there to forge a bond of peace. As they reached a understanding, Toyo invited Aric and Ken to partake of the Mardi Gras festival in a place where the drinks were cool, the jazz was hot, and Aric would have his pick of any woman. While Aric was eager to leave, Ken wished to discuss further business with Toyo, but he declined. On their way out, Toyo told his bodyguards, Bremer and Chapman, to give Aric, Ken, and himself a little more space than usual. That night in the French Quarter, Toyo took Aric and Ken to the La Bas Jazz Club to listen to Jack Boniface, a jazz player, and as they sat down, he offered them a glass of Sazerac, a renowned local drink. Shortly, while Toyo ingested a pill that spared him from the effect of alcohol, Aric became heavily inebriated and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Later that night in Bourbon Street, the Harbinger Resistance attacked, and while Toyo called his guards, Aric donned the Manowar armor and dispatched John and Charlene, but then Pete deflected his lasers and tossed his in the air where Faith tackled him. As John grabbed Aric’s ankles, he tossed him against a shed, but when Charlene climbed down to check up on him, he used a broken water main to douse her flames. In a huff, Charlene evaporated the water around them and created a curtain of steam that hid Aric from her and allowed him to punch her out and defeat John and Pete. Suddenly, Kris drove up to the club and the renegades escaped in her car. While Toyo ordered his guards to put all stations on alert to track them the renegades, he mused aloud that their attack had served his purpose and then nonchalantly told Aric that he fought magnificently and that he owed him his life. As he reassured Aric that he would find him an equally strong ally in the future, Toyo told him that he had some important matters to attend to and left. As they walked away and Toyo told his guard that Aric might prove to be a useful tool in the days to come or else he would terminate him, he called his secretary to cancel all his appointments for the next several days as he was enjoying himself in New Orleans and wished to stay a while longer. All For One... On March 5th 1992, Toyo Harada took his private plane from New Orleans to Dallas after he learned that Robert Muñoz, a Class A Eggbreaker code-named Puff, lost control of his power and set off an explosion that devastated the building in which the Harbinger Foundation maintained its regional office. On the way out of the airport, an executive informed Toyo that their emergency team found Robert before the police and firemen arrived and quickly removed him to their research facility. Pleased, Toyo remarked that the team’s fine work and courage were commendable. As Toyo and the executive entered the facility, Mrs. Ando informed Toyo that the blast killed forty-three people, injured eighty, and that there were seventeen individuals unaccounted for at the downtown site. While the executive explained that their latest calculations showed that if Robert were to lose control he would take out the metro area, Mrs. Ando told Toyo that they took Robert to the sub-basement, which would contain a major explosion a little. As Toyo made his way into the sub-basement where Robert laid in the center of a crater under highly potent strobe lights, Mrs. Ando explained that, while Robert struggled to control himself, he was steadily puffing whatever he touched. Troubled, the executive informed Toyo that, though there had been no violent explosions since the downtown site, they felt it was only a matter of time. Wondering if there was anything he could do, Toyo floated over Puff and, as he told him that he was a very fine young man and that he cared very much about him, he offered to help him find a solution to his problem and then went into his mind to learn what had gone wrong. That night, while Toyo held Robert aloft to prevent him from causing more explosions, an executive informed him that the Harbinger renegades had breached the facility’s first level, while another executive refused to accept a call from someone who claimed that he urgently needed to speak with Toyo. Troubled, Li Yan, the Eggbreaker code-named Thumper and Robert’s girlfriend, asked Toyo if Robert was going to be all right, which prompted him to ask Li if she and Robert were close. As Li told Toyo that she and Robert were just friends but they had been together since they began training, he told her that the mental process by which Robert manipulated energy was complex, and that since he was not certain how he lost control, trying to help him regain it was difficult. Upset, Li asked Toyo what would happen to Robert, and he told her that if he did not find the answer he would have to take drastic steps. Just then, an executive reported that the renegades breached the facility’s second level and Toyo, concerned over the timing of the renegades’ attack, ordered a withdrawal and informed Li that he had to terminate Robert because they could not take him with them. Appalled, Li ran towards Robert and, in spite of his and Harada’s warnings not to, put her arms around him and told him that they were staying together or would let Harada terminate them both. Suddenly, the renegades broke into the sub-basement through a hole that Pete ripped on the wall, and as Toyo inquired whether they had an Eggbreaker squadron on the way and an executive informed him that it would take them an hour, Ed and Seymour, two foundation scientists, stood in the renegades way to protect Harada. As Pete ordered the others to take care of the guards while he dealt with Toyo, John pushed Seymour to the ground and then threw a bodyguard’s Uzi at Faith as he tossed the guard across the room. While Pete and Toyo silently faced each other amid a whirlwind, an executive told Seymour that it made no sense for them to fight anymore since their security men were down, and that it all was really on Toyo’s shoulders, and once he dealt with Pete, the others would present no problem. Troubled, yet confident, Seymour reminded the executive that Toyo was still keeping Puff aloft, and then, though he wondered if he could win with his attention divided that way, he cheered for Toyo. Standing on the sidelines, Li Yan, who worried that Toyo was in trouble, let go of Robert and tackled Pete. While Li Yan dealt with the renegades, Toyo, Mrs. Ando, Ed, Seymour, and the other executives escaped. Shortly afterwards, Toyo returned to the sub-basement accompanied by a squadron of Foundation Troopers and discovered that Doctor Solar had arrived on the scene. Pleased to see the other two most powerful beings on the planet standing before him, Toyo sarcastically told them that there was much to settle among them. Personality Powers and Abilities * Harbinger Powers, Omega Level ** Telepathy *** Mind Control ** Telekinesis Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery Toyo Harada Harbinger-v1-2 001.jpg File:Toyo Harada Solar-v1-3 001.jpg Toyo Harada Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Toyo Harada Rai-v2-0 002.jpg Quotes References External links * * Toyo Harada at Comic Book Database Category:Psiots Category:Harbingers Category:Harbinger Foundation Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Harbinger Foundation members